This is a R13 conference grant application requesting partial support for the symposium "International Diabetes Epidemiology Group (IDEG)". This will be the 11th tri-annual IDEG symposium held as an official satellite to the World Diabetes Congress of the International Diabetes Federation (IDF). In 2009, the 20th IDF Congress takes place in Montreal, Canada, to be preceded by the IDEG symposium on October 15-18, in Quebec City, Canada. IDEG 2009 will begin with a one day Diabetes Epidemiology Training Program for 50 junior investigators, followed by the 2.5 day, single scientific track main IDEG symposium. The stark facts of the diabetes epidemic, and the need to recruit and educate investigators at all stages of training, provide the justification for the meeting. There are 20.8 million people in the United States, or 7% of the population, with diagnosed diabetes and another 3-5% with undiagnosed diabetes. The number of people with diabetes is increasing worldwide due to population growth, aging, urbanization, and increasing obesity and physical inactivity. Diabetes is complicated by specific microvascular and early, severe cardiovascular diseases. The IDEG conferences is unique and scientifically relevant to NIDDK's mission, targeting an audience of over 250 participants, including women, minorities, and persons with disabilities. Participants work in the fields of clinical care, public health, prevention, epidemiology and genetics. IDEG 2009 presents an unique opportunity to bring these individuals together from around the world and in 2009, especially from North American and the U.S. The interactive environment of IDEG symposia will stimulate collaborative learning and research efforts among the conferees. It will identify critical goals for understanding of the etiology and genetics of diabetes in ethnically diverse populations and the most promising approaches to diabetes prevention in industrialized and developing countries. IDEG 2009 has been planned by an all-volunteer Organizing Committee in collaboration with the International Chair on Cardiometabolic Risk at Laval University, Quebec, Support is requested to partially cover cost of trainee participation in the training course and in the IDEG symposium.